Stuck in the Fairy Tail World
by Murasakiraiton
Summary: I'm wondering... what happens when Mizuki and Akatsuki fall into a world of anime? Specifically Fairy Tail? And they can't get out? Well, that was said specifically by a talking book. I wonder if we can trust talking books... (A/N: This is the rewritten version of Stuck in the Fairy Tail World.)


In the town of Unknown, Mizuki was falling. Off of what? I'm not exactly clear on the details... actually, huge understatement. I have no clue at _all_ what she fell off of, or if she was even falling at all. On the other hand, I heard from someone that she was falling off of a cloud. How that is possible? No have to ask her. Or maybe she might explain while she is falling off the cloud or something.

"Mizuki!" Akatsuki yelled over the howling wind. "How did I get dragged into this? And a random stalker wants to know why you, or why we are falling."

"Why I'm falling? Isn't that a rather... _creepy_ question?"

"Yeah, about as _creepy_ as you falling off a cloud, as I heard someone say."

"That's nice..."

"Anyway, you should explain why you're falling right now. Some people are still stalking us."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Of course it is!" Akatsuki said brightly, making Mizuki frown.

"Really?"

"Are you going to explain? The creepy stalkers are still stalking us." Akatsuki said, ignoring the question.

"Well, we were in the library, checking out books. I saw this interesting looking book. It was called "Stuck in the Fairy Tail World". I decided to see what it was about. A-"

"So what was in it?" Akatsuki interrupted, looking at Mizuki.

"I'm getting there! Don't interrupt so much! Gosh!" Mizuki said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, there were just a bunch of blank pages. I thought that was _really_ weird. Seriously. A blank book. In a _library_. I mean, someone should have seen it!"

"It wasn't entirely blank." Akatsuki said.

"Um, yeah. That was true. There was a full page of writing in the book. Towards the end." Mizuki said, a bit uneasy. "In the book, on the very last page, it said 'For the 100th person who is reading this book, which we are assuming is you, you are going to be transported in an anime world if you don't close this book in 10 seconds.' Of course I couldn't, and didn't close the book in time, since reading that probably took more than 10 seconds, and so... here we are."

"So um..." Akatsuki paused. "Where is the book now?"

"Uh..." Mizuki said, thinking for a moment. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I know where it is!"

"Where?!"

"No clue." Mizuki said, trying to keep a blank face but failing miserably, as she was holding in laughter.

Akatsuki rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Of course, madam. I don't know where it is." Mizuki said, pronouncing the words carefully and slowly, while also keeping a poker face.

Akatsuki stared blankly at Mizuki. "What the heck is your problem? We've been falling for 30 minutes!"

"Really!" Mizuki said sarcastically, "I didn't even know!"

"You knew...?" Akatsuki said, a bit annoyed that the other girl had known the entire time.

"Yeah. Pretty much. The book said that we would be falling for about 30 minutes until we reached our destination."

"And... what is our destination?"

"An anime..."

Right after Mizuki said that, Akatsuki spotted some shapes of land, bursting with color. "Hey look!"

"Uh..." Mizuki said, panicking.

There was a crash as the thing that Mizuki imagined came true. Mizuki and Akatsuki were on the branches of a big tree. The tree... well, lets just say the tree wasn't having a very good day because he had been kicked and punched by some people training... a blue flying cat and a salmon haired male with a scarf, to be exact. The tree then threw Akatsuki and Mizuki in the air, causing both of them to scream loudly. Some people, seeing them, looked at them in surprise, thought they were from Fairy Tail, and just went on with what they were doing. Unfortunately, there were a small group of kids playing dodgeball, and... the dodgeball game quickly turned into a game of killball. We'll let you figure out the rest...

"AHHHH!" Akatsuki and Mizuki screamed, falling... on... a... PILE OF LEAVES?! What? Now that is most unexpected... very unexpected...

"Huh. That didn't hurt as much." Akatsuki said, then looking around and jumping up. "Mizuki!" she hissed. "I found a cave!"

"A cave, huh? What's inside?"

"I don't know! Let's explore!"

"Yeah... before we do that, we have to find out what anime we're in, but we're probably in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? Cool! Magic!" Akatsuki yelled, running into the cave without any more thoughts.

"Hey!" Mizuki yelled, running after her.

In the cave, it was surprisingly well lit, or maybe it was surprising it was lit at all. There were candles every two feet and it was dry and warm, which was simply creepy.

In the cave, it was well lit. Wait... well lit? Caves aren't supposed to be lit... Oh well, who cares? Anyway, the cave was surprisingly well lit for a cave that isn't supposed to be lit. There were candles burning every few feet, and the air wasn't humid or anything. It was a bit _dry_. A dry, warm cave with candles...?

A dry, warm, well lit cave?' Mizuki thought, walking after Akatsuki, who had stopped running into danger for the moment.

Akatsuki suddenly stopped, causing Mizuki, who was still thinking, to bump into her.

"What is it?" Mizuki asked, peering around Akatsuki.

"A book."

"Another book?" Mizuki asked. "Does this book drop people in different animes?"

"No." a rather creepy voice said, sending shivers up Mizuki and Akatsuki's spines.

"Where are you?" Akatsuki yelled. "And who are you?"

"I am..." the unknown voice said, then pausing, "Something."

"That is...?" Mizuki asked, her voice taking a fearful edge.

"Well, if you really do want to know... I'm a talking book." the book said, as if it was asked that question every day.

"Okay..." Mizuki said, staring blankly at the book.

"And my job here is to give you magical powers, since you are in the anime of Fairy Tail." the book said simple, a bit bored.

"You know this is an anime...?" Akatsuki questioned, a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, duh. My sister is the one who sent you into this world."

"Your sister is that other book?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah. Do I need to explain anything to you?"

"Um... no." Akatsuki said. "We'll figure it out ourselves."

"Okay then," the talking book said. "what kind of magic do you want?"

"Dawn Dragon Slayer Magic." Akatsuki said without hesitating.

"Is that even a thing?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah."

"And where...?"

"In my head. I created it."

"Fair enough." Mizuki said, sighing.

"Dawn Dragon Slayer Magic?" the book asked, looking at Akatsuki.

"Yes." Akatsuki said, looking back to the book.

Akatsuki's dark hair changed to a salmon color, and her dark eyes turned golden orange. "Mizuki. Are you done deciding yet?"

"Yeah. Ice Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Like in that FanFiction that Hikariraiton wrote? That terribly written story she is rewriting right now? It was called "Gray's Sister, A Fairy Tail FanFic" or something? Then she changed the name... Actually, since some people added that to their reading lists, the story can't be _that_ bad, right?

"Um... yeah." Mizuki said.

The book cleared it's throat, which I'm not even sure how is possible. Do books even _have_ throats? "Um..."

"Okay." Mizuki said.

Mizuki's hair and eyes, like Akatsuki's changed color. Her black hair was changed to silver with blue tips, her eyes, which were brown a few moments ago, were now an ice blue color.

"Oh. Um..." the book said, looking a bit hesitant. "I think I forgot to mention something."

"What?" Mizuki asked, looking at the book in question.

"You have to find a way out of this place on your own." the book said, disappearing suddenly, leaving Mizuki and Akatsuki screwed, and in the exact center of Magnolia, the town they were just transported to.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU DUMB FREAKING BOOK?!" Akatski's voice angrily rang out, echoing around the buildings and causing people to stare.

A/N: Hello people! This is a rewritten version of another thing I was writing! The other version, I discontinued, but this one is getting rewritten and hopefully will have an ending. On the other hand, I am not insulting Hikariraiton, because that one story _was_ terrible... for those who don't know... I am Hikariraiton. Woah! This chapter was over 1,390 words!


End file.
